customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
David Stryker
David Stryker is a Hero known for his piloting skills. He owns his own personal spaceship, the SS Bravery, and he is the leader of Phi 7 Team. Biography Fatal Accident Stryker showed a natural talent for flying from the first time he ever sat in the pilot’s seat of a drop ship. In fact, once he was assigned to his first team, Iota 9, he was immediately designated the team pilot despite his inexperience. However, he would frequently perform dangerous and risky maneuvers just for fun, like that time he flew between two skyscrapers in Makuhero City. He was often scolded for his reckless behavior, but he would always respond by saying, “So what, I’ve never hurt anyone.” He ended up hurting someone. While he was flying his team back from a mission, doing barrel rolls, he accidentally crashed his drop ship into an asteroid. A search and rescue team was able to recover Stryker and two other Heroes; the rest of Iota 9 Team, including the team leader, was never found. As punishment for his mistake, Stryker was forbidden from ever piloting Hero Factory spacecraft again. However, Stryker wanted to continue flying. So he left Hero Factory and looked for opportunities elsewhere. Life As an Ex-Hero The Eta’losi system was known for its expensive resorts and its unusually dense asteroid belt. It was the latter of which that Stryker was interested in, and he submitted his entry for the 3rd Biannual Eta’losi Asteroid Race, expecting an easy victory. Because of his great piloting skills, he got his easy victory. He also won the next five Biannual Eta’losi Asteroid Races. After that, the race organizers decided to ban all Heroes from competing in the event because Stryker was just too good. That meant he had to look for something to do, again. He moved across the galaxy, to Tyral VIII, to work for the Sector 6 Autopod Club. For the next several years, he did things like rescuing broken down transport pods from the Cannibots and escorting cargo ships through dangerous areas. The older and more mature Stryker became, the more he came to regret the things he did in his early years as a rookie Hero. Although he was very successful at his job, winning Employee of the Month many times, he knew he wasn’t built to work at the Autopod Club. He was built to work at Hero Factory. He knew he had to go back there, but he couldn’t give up his piloting. After all, they were the ones who prohibited him from flying their spacecraft. So he continued to work at the Autopod Club, secretly being discontented with his job. Back to the Hero Factory Everything changed for him when Alpha Team, the most prestigious team in Hero Factory, was on a publicity tour in Sector 6, and they stopped at the headquarters of the Sector 6 Autopod Club on Tyral VIII. Apparently, they wanted to talk to Stryker specifically. “We heard of all the amazing things you’ve done working for the Autopod Club,” said team leader William Furno, “and we’d like to invite you back to Hero Factory as our team pilot.” “I can’t be your team pilot, though. I was banned from flying Hero Factory drop ships sixteen years ago because of a horrible accident,” said Stryker. “I know about that. A lot of things have changed in the last sixteen years, however. A few days ago, I asked Hero Factory Management to lift your flying ban, and they said yes. You just need to go through rookie training again, which should be no problem for someone like you. Once you do that, we will have a special surprise for you.” Stryker resigned from his job at the Sector 6 Autopod Club and went back to Makuhero City with Alpha Team. After being upgraded and going through the rookie training program again, he was assigned to Alpha Team as the team pilot. That’s when he was presented with his own personal starship, the SS Bravery, designed by famous starship designer Doug Monoquad. He mostly used the ship to shuttle the rest of Alpha Team around the galaxy. As Stryker spent more time with the veteran Heroes, their leadership skills started rubbing off on him. After a year on Alpha Team, Stryker requested permission from Furno and Hero Factory Management to start his own team. Permission was granted, and he became the leader of newly formed Phi 7 Team, taking Mark Surge and Natalie Breez from Alpha Team. Later, Thomas Blaze and rookie Heroes Richard Pike and Susan Oculus were added to the team. Together, this well-rounded roster brought down the Two Conquerors in one of Hero Factory’s longest missions ever. Abilities and Traits When Stryker pilots any kind of aircraft or spacecraft, he can control it as intuitively as one controls their arms and legs. Besides the accident with Iota 9 Team, Stryker has never made a mistake while piloting. Stryker was greatly humbled after the accident. He will now attribute his skill to the great amount of practice he has put into his craft, rather than innate talent. In the time between missions, he will frequently check on the other members of his team to make sure they are getting their share of piloting practice. Powers and Equipment The main piece of equipment Stryker uses is the SS Bravery, a compact spaceship equipped with a star drive. It has enough heavy armor, lasers, and missile launchers to get out of any tough situation. Since it is not designed for entering planetary atmospheres, the ship carries a HVCorp SpaceBus shuttle that can land on planets. Besides his personal starship, Stryker doesn’t have any flashy weapons or equipment. In combat, he uses a simple, yet effective Meteor Blaster, modified with a detachable bayonet. Stats Appearances * Two Conquerors Trivia * This is probably obvious, but Stryker’s design was based on the drop ship pilot Hero. Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Blue Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Team Leaders